From no Family to a Weird One
by ilovemedia18
Summary: alex has to go from one foster home to another and finally ends up in the care of fbi agent booth. She's tough and is hiding a lot of secrets and talents, some she ain't to proud of. But what happens when she meets a certain socialy inept scientist? OFC
1. Meetings and a little fun

Tuesday, March 15 2008. The day that changed my life. My family was ripped away from me, my life destroys with but a small glimmer of hope. I was sent to a foster home, then another, and another. Each family worse than the last. Finally when no one would take me they put me in the care of the FBI agent, Seeley Booth, who was working my case. The Social Worker dropped me off at the FBI building and sped off. I made my way to his office where he was on the phone with someone. I took this chance to look around. I noticed he had a Steelers mug and a picture of a little curly haired boy on his desk. 'hmm, I could get use to this guy. If he likes the Steelers he can't be that bad.' My train of thought was broken by the sound of his voice,

"So, Alex, I can't take you home right away and show you around like I'd like to, but you can come meet the squint squad if you'd like." I looked at him a minute and thought about it,

"Sure why not. Got nothing better to do." It was a quiet ride and the silence was broken for a few questions every now and them. Just when I thought I was going to kill myself if he asked any more questions we arrived at our destination.

"Welcome to the Jeffersonian kid." I must say I was in awe of this place. A museum and a lab all in one.

"Booth," My attention was drawn to a woman with curly black hair and brown eyes; She looked to be Chinese and seemed bright and cheerful,

"Brennan is waiting for you in her office."

"Okay, hey, um Angela could you do me a favor," I knew what was coming and i didn't want anyone babysitting me I slowly left the room. Just as I got around the corner I ran into someone, "Sorry my bad." I was face to face with a tall curly haired man with a goatee, "Can I help you?"

"Nah, I'm just looking around. Trying to get a feel of the place." He gave me a skeptical look,

"What **are** you doing here?"

"I'm with the big bad FBI agent." His eyes lit up and he laughed,

"So you're with Booth?" I nodded,

"The names Alex. Alex McCoy." I proffered my hand which he took with a smile,

"Jack, Jack Hodgins. You know I think Booth might be looking for you."

"Why do you think that?" He pointed behind me and I turned around to see a relieved Booth running towards me,

"Don't do that again." I smiled,

"Do what?" He gave me a look,

"Very funny, I see you've met Hodgins here," he looked at jack,

"Don't go filling her head with your conspiracy crap okay?" Hodgins put on fake shock and threw his hands in the air,

"Me? NEVER!" I looked at him,

"Conspirator huh? I'm going to have fun with you." Booth glared at me,

"Do not, I repeat **do not** get into trouble. You cause enough trouble on your own; we don't need Jack adding to it." I gave him a low growl and then and idea came to me,

"Hey, if I **have** to have a 'babysitter' then can I hang out with jack?" I put on a big smile and looked at them both,

"Hey I'm ok with it, I like this kid." Booth sighed and shook his head,

"Fine just no trouble, and please no experiments or tests, I know how you and Zach work." he walked away and I looked to jack,

"Who's Zach?" he smiled like chessy cat and I knew trouble was on its way.

Jack and I walked down the illustrious halls of the Jeffersonia and again I was in awe of how beautiful it was. "Wow."

"Cool right?"

"Yeah!" He led me to a room which was darker than the others and had a huge machine in the middle of it.

"Tell me what the measurements are again Zach. Oh hey Hodgins I see you've met Alex." Both Angela and the man beside her turned to face me. Must say this man before me looked ok. He wasn't too tall but he definitely isn't short either. Nice brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked to be maybe 20 or 23.

"Zach this is Alex McCoy. Alex meet Dr. Zach Addy." He stuck out his hand and I took it,

"Nice to meet you Zach."

"Likewise Ms. McCoy. You are here with agent Booth correct?"

"Yeah Big Bad wanted to bring me with him today. I'm kind of glad he did now. This place is amazing."

"The Jeffersonian is a big place with many intriguing things." This kid had a serious social problem. He liked to use big words and seemed very...stiff.

"Alex here is going to hang out with me today and Zach I think we need to have some fun and try that new experiment of yours." Zach got a big grin on his face,

"The one with the pig and the wood chipper?"

"Yeah." I smiled this was going to be fun.

"Booth is going to be ticked when he finds out." The boys stopped for a moment,

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Come on Zach, I won't tell and neither will Alex come on it'll be fun."

"And I'll be more than happy to deal with Booth."

"Alright." We went outside and got the wood chipper ready.

"Ok on the count of three we throw the pig in ok?" By now a crowd had formed "ONE" "TWO" "THREE" We threw the pig in and little bits flew around everywhere. Our laughing stopped when none other than the Big bad angry FBI agent was standing there with pig on him.


	2. fights and hijacks

The boys smiles faded as mine only grew,

"Hey Booth I think you've got something on your shirt, looks like lunch to me." He was Steaming,

"JACK!" I turned around and whispered to jack,

"Let me handle this."

"Hey Booth."

"Don't you hey me missy I thought I said no experiments!"

"It's not their fault I made them bring me." He didn't buy it, "I did they said they needed to work on an experiment and told me to wait with Angela I told them that they were taking me and forced them to bring me."

"Ha yeah like an 18 year old girl can force a 27 year old mad to do anything." I cocked and eyebrow at him and rolled up my sleeves,

"You want to make a bet?" He closed the gap between us,

"Yeah I do." The fire that burned his eyes burned ten times greater in me. This is exactly what I wanted a challenge. Someone to fight with.

"One thing. My rules."

"Alright. So how do you want to do this kid?" He seemed so sure of himself, "You want to try and beat me in a game of basketball or something." I smirked at his confidence,

"Boxing." he seemed stunned, "What can't box that well?" I knew that was a lie I saw the trophies in his office.

"No just make sure you can keep up kid." We made or way to the local boxing ring with Jack and Zach behind us. Booth was strapping on his helmet and gloves and looked at me, "Why aren't you ready yet kid?"

"You agreed my rules."

"Yeah I did, now come on get ready." I put my fists up,

"My rules." He smirked at my confidence,

"Alright. Alright." He took the gloves and the helmet off. "Lets go." He threw the first punch which I dodged easily and then I threw my own right hook and hit him square in the jaw. He seemed taken back by my hit,

"Come on Big Bad show me what you got." He got up and tried to hit me but i was just to fast and gave him a right cross to the jaw. "COME ON!" He came at me again and this time managed to get me in the jaw, my lip bleeding ever so slightly, "That all you got?" He came at me again and I blocked him and sent a blow into his gut then into his jaw. I was getting angry. Angry that no one ever gave me any credit for anything. Angry that everyone thought of me a weak and stupid child. Angry that I was alone. I let my anger out on Booth. I knew I shouldn't have but he egged me into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~  
CRAP! This little 18 year old girl was beating the crap out of me in front of Jack and Zach! I'm tough but good grief I can hardly lay a hand on her. She's fighting for more than just a challenge. She's really angry about something. I was going to have to talk to her later about it, but right now I need to end this before we both end up broken and bruised.

~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~  
I stopped seeing how Booth was done fighting. I had let my anger go too far. Booth had a nice bruise on his face and his lip was bleeding. I looked at Jack and Zach who were staring at me in pure shock.

"See, I told you I made him bring me." I was stupid, I was just being smart and I knew it. I got up and went into the bathroom and got a wet paper towel and grabbed the first aid kit in the gym. I sat down in front of Booth and threw him the paper towel, "Here, wipe your mouth then put this on it." He looked at me like I was nuts,

"Is this supposed to be an apology?" I could feel my blood begin to boil,

"look I'm just trying to be a good sport and be nice ok! You don't want my help fine, I'll be in the car." I got up and left and made my way to the black SUV. I climbed inside the vehicle and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU IDIOT! Way to blow it. You can't keep your mouth shut you sore looser. Gosh I was in for one heck of a night trying to get this kid to talk.

"Um Booth."

"What do you want Zach."

"Did you give Alex your car keys."

"No, why?"

"Because it appears that-"

"Dude she just hijacked your car."

"**WHAT**?" I jumped to my feet and ran to the front door. Sure enough she was pulling away in my car. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number,

"Hello?"

"**YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW**!"

"Why? So you can dump me on somebody else? **NO WAY**!" She hung up the phone.

"Dude this girl is cool, tell me she's going to stick around."

"No, she's not. She thinks I'm going to dump her on somebody else."

"Are you?" I looked at Zach and then I realized something. After today I was going to do exactly that, but now how could I?

"No, I'm not. Come one. I got to find her."


	3. Joyride in the water

CHP 3

I was more than angry. I was fuming. Not all at Booth but he did play a nice role in it. I was mad with myself for screwing this up so early. I drove and began to wonder if I should call Booth back, he isn't that bad. But just as I picked up the phone to call him back I came upon a police road block. No way had he done this. I pulled down my window,

"Can I help you officer?"

"Alex McCoy?" That was all I needed to hear I whipped that SUV around so fast and took off like a bullet. I could hear the sirens and decided that I might as well go out with a bang and who knows I may even out run them. I cranked the radio up and my favorite song was on, Awake and Alive by Skillet.

"I'm Awake I'm Alive. And I'll do what I want cos this is my life. Right here! Right Now! Stand My ground and Never back down!" I sang along and drove past the gym again and saw Booth, jack, and Zach standing there. I waved at them and jack was in tears he was laughing so hard, Zach was bewildered to say the least, and Booth looked TICKED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That girl is so dead! She just sped past us with the radio blaring and the cops on her tail! "DUDE THIS GIRL IS AMAZING!" I glared at Hodgins, "you better get your car cos we are going after her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I did as I was told and got my car and we followed the chase for a half hour. She was good. But she got cornered and made a sharp left on the bridge to make a u turn. It seemed like she was going to make it but then the worst thing happened. The car flipped and skidded off the bridge and into the water. We pulled over and raced to the side of the bridge.

~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This u turn will be a piece of cake. How wrong was I. I over estimated the cars ability to stay on the road and it flipped but not only that. It went right into the water! I tried to get my seat belt off but it was stuck,

"BOOTH!" Good God I'm going to die! I could feel the water streaming in and it began to fill the car. Dear God give me one more chance. I swear I'll do better. I swear I'll be nicer to Booth. I promise that I'll even go back to church.

"HELP!" I knew no one could here me but I had to try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zach pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as the car went into the water. And I watched as she didn't get out of it.

"The seat belts stuck." I looked at Booth who was giving orders to everyone and pulling of his suit jacket to go in. I was a fast swimmer and I was relatively strong too. I dived into the water and swam to the bottom of the lake. I could see her inside and she was yanking on the seat belt but it wouldn't budge. I pulled the car door open and she had just passed out. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut the seat belt. I grabbed her and swam back to the top.

~~~~~~~~Jack pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched my best friend jump in to save somebody. About 7 minutes passed before he surfaced WITH the girl. Zach and I were so going to have a talk about this.


	4. coming to terms

CHP.4

I could feel some ones soft lips on mine and air being pushed into my lungs. I woke up and coughed up a bunch of water. I was freezing cold and clinging to Zach.

"Th-thank y-you." I continued to cough.

"You are welcome. Here take my jacket. It's dry. I took it off before I jumped in to get you." He handed me his jacket which I accepted greatly. I smiled weakly at him and slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Zach picked her up and carried her to the ambulance car.

"Booth? Booth?"

I turned around and there stood Brenan.

"Hey Bones."

"What happened? Why is your car in the lake? Why do you have a bruise on your face and why is Zach wet and holding a young female who's drenched in water?"

"That young female is Alex McCoy. She's staying with me and we got into a bit of a fight earlier and she took my car and kind of flipped it into the lake."

"You got into a fight? She stole your car! She should be arrested. She committed a crime."

"Brenan I can't. This girl, she needs me. I need to help her. She's been through a lot. And right now I just want to help her."

"Okay, but why is Zach wet?"

"Zach here saved her." I patted him on the back as he joined us.

"I was just doing what was logical and reasonable."

~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a bright colored room. Ugh, it was bright green.

"Morning." I slumped up to see Booth sitting at the edge of my bed,

"So, how long do I have?" He looked at me,

"I'm not going to give you up."

"What? I-I aren't you going to send me back to the foster care system? I wouldn't blame you."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to give up on you. I'm sorry I egged you on and I'm sorry that I've treated you like a kid." I smiled and I even think I got a little bit of tears in my eyes,

"Thanks Booth. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"If you need to talk or anything at all just ask ok?"

"Ok. Um, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Green?" He smiled and began to laugh, "Really? Come on it couldn't have been purple?" We were finally getting alone. The next day Booth brought me with him to the Jeffersonian. I saw Zach and Angela,

"Hey can I go talk to them? Please, I'll be good promise."

"ok." I ran over to them,

"Why hello Alex, it is good to see that you are well."

"Yeah thanks to you."

"So Zachy here actually jumped in the water and saved you?"

"Yup. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here." I leaned over and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I mean that." He blushed slightly,

"I- um- I I'm going to go help Hodgins with um something. Good day Angela, Alex." He hurried away,

"He's not that good around women is he?" Angela shook her head, "No he's not. He's a little socially inept. A lot actually."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did she just? No way she just? She did! She actually hugged the squint and kissed him on the cheek too!

"Booth? Booth?"

"Huh?" "What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, go on Bones." I'm going to have to ask her about that later.


	5. Not a date

CH5

I pulled Zach along behind me. And was stopped by Booth at the door,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"And you're taking the squint with you?" I nodded and kept going. "When do you plan on coming back?"

"Who knows!" I kept going. I lead Zach to a local café called La Amor.

"The Heart?" I nodded,

"I love this place. Come on." We walked into the café and I was greeted by many of the workers,

"You must come her a lot."

"Every Friday and Sunday night." He looked around and took in the sight,

"Hey Alex what can I get you and your boyfriend here?" I saw Zach's cheeks blush a little,

"We're not dating Sam. Sam this is Dr. Zach Addy. Zach this is Sam Winston. I'll have the usual and water please."

"I'll have spaghetti and ice tea please."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks. Oh and Al, the mikes open." He smiled and walked away.

"What does he mean 'the mike is open'?"

"He means that if I want I can go up and sing on the stage. Friday night is like karaoke night here at the café."

"Are you going to?"

"What? Sing? I don't know maybe." We talked for a little bit then out food came. We ate and I even got him to laugh at something. When we were done Sam came back with the check,

"You know if you sing I'll even give you a free dessert and coffee?" I let out a sigh seeing he found my weakness,

"Alright, You got me with the coffee." I got up and walked over to the mike.

"I'm not surprised,  
Not everything lasts,  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in,  
I talk myself out,  
I get all worked up,  
Then I let myself down,

I tried so very hard not to loose it;  
I came up with a million excuses,  
I thought I thought of every possibility,

And I know some day that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get~ mmm...  
I just haven't met you yet.

Mmmmm ...

I might have to wait,  
I'll never give up,  
I guess it's half timin', and the other half's luck,  
Wherever you are,  
Whenever it's right,  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life.

And I know that we can be so amazin',  
And baby your love is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every possibility, mmmmmm...

Somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, mmmm...  
I just haven't met you yet.

They say all's fair  
in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it,  
we'll get it right an',  
we'll be united

and I know that we can be so amazin',  
And bein' in your life is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmmmm

And someday I know it'll all turn out,  
And I'll work to work it out,  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get.

Oh, you know it'll all turn out,  
and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah  
I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet,  
Oh, promise you kid,  
To give so much more than I get.

I said love love love love love love love...  
I just haven't met you yet  
Love love love ...  
So doy day ay ay ay, ay ay yeah  
I just haven't met you yet!"

I finished and the whole place cheered. I sat down beside Zach who stared at me in awe.

"What?" he smiled and Sam brought out the coffee and cake.


	6. big bro the tables have turned

Ch.6

I had a lot of fun with Zach. He was very, very shy. And I had to explain a lot of things to him. I had to be very literal with him. I thought it was kind of cute. I walked him home and then he had Jack call a cab for me.

"Thanks Zach." The cab pulled up and I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for hanging with me tonight. See you tomorrow. Bye Jack." I waved and got in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nine o'clock and she STILL wasn't home. I was beginning to worry. Did she run off? Did she get hurt again? Fifteen minutes passed when I heard the front door,

"Seeley, I'm home." I stalked into the living room.

"There you are! Geez what took you so long?"

"WOAH! Chill Big Bad. I told you I was out with Zach."

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better? The fact that you and the socially inept squint spent the whole evening together?"

"BOOTH! Leave poor Zach alone."

"Aww you going sweet on the squint?" Her face went a light shade of pink. "Aw so you DO have a thing for the squint."

"Shut up Booth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could Booth do that? Ugh he's trying to get to me. I know he is. I wasn't goon let booth win this one,

"Well what about you and Dr. Brennan?" His smile fell,

"What?" He turned a light shade of pink,

"Yeah you know the top squint. I think somebody's got a crush on the top doctor." He began to stutter, "HA you just proved yourself guilty Booth." He laughed and tried to act cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Alex's cab drove off and Zach stood there stunned to say the least.

"What just happened?"

"Dude, she kissed you and told you she had fun. With you! The socially inept geek who watches too many reruns of Firefly."

"First I would like to point out that we did have fun time tonight. Second Firefly is a classic and should there for be watched more than once. And third, how does any of this have to do with why she kissed me." I rolled my eyes at him,

"Dude, tomorrow I'll have Angela explain to you. I don't have the time or the patience to go into it." And with that I went to bed.


	7. the babysitters kiss

CHP. 7

I could not believe I had just done that. He was a sweet guy. I really liked him. But I was 18 and he was like, what, 24? But still, he was cute. I lay their on my bed and blared my music through the house. Booth wasn't home, so I just kept myself busy. Listening to music, watching movies, watching TV, and eating. Life was boring right now. The doorbell rang and so I went to answer it,

"Hello?" It was a little boy with curly hair,

"Is my daddy here?" There was a woman behind him who didn't look too happy to see me,

"You must be Parker, and you must be his mom." She looked at me and glared,

"Yes, and WHO are you?"

"I'm Alex McCoy. I'm staying here for now." Her face changed to an almost sympathetic look.

"Oh, well, I'm just here to drop Parker off. You be good Parker. Miss McCoy-"

"Please call me Alex."

"Alex, please take care of Parker for me."

"I will mam." She left and Parker and I walked into the house.

"So, Parker, what do you want to do?" He looked around and clutched his bear. "Your bear is cute. What's his name?"

"Sully."

"Hi Sully, my name's Alex." I tickled the boy who laughed in response. Hours later, a knock came to the door. I opened it to see Zach.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you and I could watch reruns of Firefly."

"I've got Parker with me though." He looked deflated and really I didn't want him to go, "But you know you could stay for dinner and watch Robin Hood with us." He smiled and I led him in.

"Is that Macaroni and cheese?"

"I hope you don't mind. Booth hadn't gone shopping and I'm not aloud near a car for a while."

"Oh no. Actually Mac and cheese is my favorite lunch. It has lots of calcium in it and is good for your bones." We talked, more like Zach rambled on about the new Star Trek movie coming out. Then we all hunkered down to watch the movie. Parker lay on the floor in front of the TV and Zach and I on the couch. About 10 minutes into it and he starts spouting off facts about how Robin Hood was created.

"It was based in the late 1600's by a man named-" I had to stop him. I put my finger over his lips and curled up into his chest,

"Zach, it's just a child's movie. We can watch Firefly after this. I promise." And I kept my promise. Once the movie was over I picked the sleeping boy up and carried him into his room and shut the door.

"You'd make a very good mother figure. The way you take care of him and carry him shows a sign of-" He needed to stop talking. Like now. So I kissed him. It was soft and he was shocked. I pulled back and stared at his shocked brown eyes. He didn't say anything so I just kissed him again. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Come on Dr. Addy, lets watch Firefly." I pulled him to the couch with me and he actually put his arm around me. I laid my head down on his chest and I could hear his heart. It was beating like crazy. I smiled. This was a perfect night.


	8. Some Late night thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midnight when I finally got home. I was sure that my ex-wife would be ticked about me not being there to pick up Parker, but I was sure that Alex had it under control. When I pulled up I noticed the light was still on in the living room. I opened the door,

"Alex, I'm home." No response. I found a Firefly case lying on the table, "Alex?" I walked into the living room and laughed at what I saw. The super squint and Alex asleep on the couch. She was all snuggled up to him and his arm was around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of laughing. I opened my eyes to see Booth smiling and laughing.

"Shut up Booth." I buried my head into Zach's chest who only stirred slightly.

"Alright, alright. Hey did ah, did-"

"Parker's asleep in his bed. I fed him, played with, and watched a movie. He brushed his teeth and said his prayers." I said all this without opening my eyes,

"Thanks you're the best." I felt him kiss the top of my head before walking away,

"I expect payment." He laughed and I went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened Parker's door and I heard him call for me,

"Daddy?" I walked in and sat down beside him,

"Hey buddy. Sorry I wasn't here earlier. Work ran a little late today. Did you and Alex have fun?"

"Yeah she gave Sully and me a cookie before dinner but told us not to tell you." I smiled because I had always told Parker no cookies before dinner, "Is her boyfriend Zach still here?"

"Yeah he's still here."

"He talks a lot." Parker's eyes were drooping again,

"Yeah he does. Go back to sleep bud."

"Ok. Night daddy." I gave him a hug and kissed him on the head,

"Night bud." I walked back out into the living room from the hall to find that Zach and Alex were gone. I looked outside but there was no car. So he didn't leave. Just out of curiosity I checked her room. Preparing myself to give a lecture I walked in, but to my relief they weren't there. But if they weren't there then where were they? I walked into the living room this time to check again and found them asleep on the floor with blankets and pillows. I smiled at the sight of them. She had her head on his chest and his arm was around her. He would die if he knew what he was doing. Still, I was going to have to talk to her tomorrow about some rules. Rules that I thought I would NEVER have to give because I had son.

"Oh boy." I went into my room and lay down on the bed. Sleep over took me.


	9. Good Morning Booth Family!

When I woke the next morning I called Jack who grudgingly came to pick Zach up. When we were standing at the door and Jack was as impatient as ever I told Zach that I was glad he had come over,

"You are?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm not funny, I lack social skills, I-" I cut him of by placing a soft kiss on his lips,

"I find you funny, and as for your social skills, well…you got a girlfriend didn't you?"

"A-a girlfriend?" He smiled, "I did get a girlfriend didn't I?"

"Exactly, they just need some fine tuning." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips before heading off to the car.

"Bye Alex!"

"Bye Zach! Bye Jack!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My lord they are taking forever! Wait…what is she doing? She's getting closer…is she going to…no she wouldn't….She DID! She actually kissed him! They're talking, they're talking. They're smiling…He kissed her! He kissed her! I can't believe he kissed her! That is like five levels of not normal for him!

"Bye Alex!"

"By Zach! Bye Jack!"

"Bye Al!" When I pulled away I began my interrogation,

"Ok spill it. What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh let me think, she kissed you, you kissed her, you never came home last night. Explain that."

"Well, she found me very likeable. And last night we watched a movie and then Firefly and she kissed me. Then we both fell asleep due to how late it was and then she kissed me this morning just like you saw. And naturally I kissed my girlfriend back."

"Wait she's your what?"

"Girlfriend. A girlfriend is-"

"I know what a girlfriend is you dork, but you actually asked her out?"

"No. I said I lacked social skills and she said as for your social skills, well you got a girlfriend didn't you." I stared at him. He actually has a girlfriend,

"Dude, Angie's going to want to hear about this. And I mean ALL of it." He shrugged his shoulders and put his head back. Soon enough he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back in and saw a sleepy Parker come walking out,

"Morning Parker."

"Morning Alex."

"Are you hungry?" He nodded his head and I picked him up and sat him on the counter, "Well do you want cereal, pancakes, waffles-"

"WAFFLES!" I laughed

"Waffles it is then." I made breakfast while Parker and I talked about just about everything. Favorite movies, TV sows, sports, teams, games…absolutely everything.

Then a lazy and tired Seeley came in. His hair a mess and sleep in his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head. You're just in time for breakfast." I sat the waffles in front of him and he smiled at me. He was relatively quiet but the house wasn't total silence because Parker was chatting happily away. When we were done Seeley told Parker to go take a bath. When he was out of the room Seeley began to talk,

"So, do you want to tell me about last night?"

"Like…"

"Like why Zach was over. Why you were asleep with his arm around you. Why you were both up before I was."

"Well for starters, Zach came over to watch Firefly. Two it was late and we fell asleep. Three I didn't want you interrogating and scarring my boyfriend in the morning." He choked on his coffee,

"Boyfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Yes Booth boyfriend."

"Well…um…I guess I need to…um talk to you then…um…" I laughed I had a feeling at what he was trying to get at but I thought I would end his suffering and embarrassment now,

"Booth…Seeley… before my parents died they did give me the sex talk, so don't worry about it. You don't have to give that speech for another ten years." He looked relieved until my words finally set in. He WOULD have to give that speech eventually.

"Oh no…" I just laughed. It felt more like home every day.


	10. what color?

"Hey Seeley!"

"Yeah."

"Can we go to Lowes today?"

"Why?"

"So we can by paint and re-paint my room?"

"Sure. Let me grab Parker and my keys."

"Ok." And with that we were off to the store. When we got there we headed straight for the paint aisle.

"So, what color do you want?" I bit my lip and looked at all the colors,

"Hmmm, how about…that one."

"That one?"

"Yeah what's wrong of that one?"

"Nothing, nothing. That one's good. I'm just not too crazy about that one." I rolled my eyes,

"Seeley Booth it's blue. What's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just…isn't that a little bright for you?"

"Seeley it's called neon blue for a reason."

"Well what about that one." He pointed to a dark, and I mean dark, blue,

"Seeley, that one is too dark."

"What about this one?" Parker pointed to a nice baby blue that I actually kind of liked,

"I like it. What about you Seel?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Thanks Parker." I gave the boy a hug. We paid, well Booth paid, for the paint and left. "Can we call the squint squad as you call them and see if they want to come help?"

"Sure why not."

"Cool," I smiled and picked up my phone to call Zach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zach pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"They kissed! He spent the night with her and they kissed!" Jack was telling Angela about my night with Alex. Angela was actually jumping up and down with joy.

"I can't believe it Zach!"

"Believe what?" Dr. Brenan had just come in the room.

"That Zach actually got a girlfriend."

"Why is that surprising? He's an intelligent young man with a mind like no other."

"Sweetie, it's just that Zach lacks the normal social skills of everyday normal human beings."

"But Zach isn't your normal everyday human being."

"We know, that's the point."

"Well who is she Zach?"

"Alex."

"Alex who?"

"McCoy."

"As in the Alex McCoy that came in with Booth? The one that stole his car and drove it off the side of a bridge?" I looked to Jack who answered for me,

"Yeah…that one."

"Isn't she a little young for you Zach?"

"I am twenty four and she is nineteen. A six years difference. But I hardly find that age should play a role in two people's lives if they are dating." She seemed shocked by my outburst, and frankly, so was I. I didn't expect that to come out of my mouth. Just as she was about to say something my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled,

"Hello?"

"Zach! Hey I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"Are you and the others busy?"

"Not at the present moment."

"Would you and the others like to come help me paint my room? Tell Angie she and Brenan can go shopping with me for furniture afterwards." I relayed the message and Angie answered for all of them,

"Yes! Of course!"

"They said yes."

"Cool, so I'll see you at one?"

"Sure."

"Love you!"

"I love you too." And with that I hung the phone up. I turned a slight shade of red because she said "Love you" and Angie and Jack smiled at me,

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Booth and Zach: the Talk

Booth shifted slightly in his seat when I had told Zach "Love you." But I started up a conversation with Parker so Booth couldn't ask questions,

"So Parker. Do you like the new color for my room?"

"Yeah! Dad can I paint my room too?"

Seeley gave me a look saying "Thanks a lot" so I thought I'd save him,

"If there's left over paint would you like to make your room the same color as mine?" his eyes lit up,

"Can I?"

"Of course! We could have matching rooms. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Can I daddy?"

"Of course you can buddy." I looked at Seeley and smiled,

"Saved you."

"Yeah, you were digging yourself into a hole there."

I laughed, "I know." Parker and I kept talking all the way home and finally when we got home there sat the whole squint squad.

"Hey guys!"

"Alex!" Angela came running up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Ang."

"Alright enough with the hugging let's start painting." I rolled my eyes at Booth but I had to smile too. Then Angie got a look on her face,

"How about Brennan and I take Alex shopping while you boys paint? It would mean less people in the room and we would be back by the time you would be done" Booth sighed,

"I'm not a very good painter Booth so Angela's got a valid point." I smiled knowing that Booth couldn't deny Brennan.

"Alright." Yes! I hugged booth and Jack and quickly kissed Zach on the lips before taking off with the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as she ran off after hugging Jack and I and then kissing Zach who was a bit red I might add. Jack was smirking at him,

"Dude…"

"So Zach." His eyes went wide and Jack laughed,

"Dead. You are so dead." I smirked. I loved that he was scared of me. Because I was beginning to view Alex as my daughter and just like any dad would do when a boy starts to date his daughter he lays down the rules.

"I don't care if you and Alex go out, but I promise you if anything happens to her. You are dead. If she gets hurt or by some chance you get her pregnant. You are dead. If she gets her heart broken because of you. You are dead. Have I made myself clear?" He gulped down a lump in his throat,

"If I cause Alex any pain or something that can dramatically change her laugh for the worse I will be in big trouble."

"Not big trouble but dead. And just…" I let out a sigh, "take care of her. I know you will and I know you probably won't do any of the things I've listed but…She's like my kid you know." He smiled slightly,

"I know Booth. And if I do any of the things you have listed then I would hope you would follow through and what you have said." I smiled at him. He really did care for her.


	12. Shopping, painting, cooking

Angela was asking so many questions while we made our way to the mall.

"So spill!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" I laughed slightly and began my story,

"Well Zach came over the other night an-"

"No not that part. I already gleaned that from Zach. I want to know how you got to that part. The build up." I smiled at her and shook my head,

"Alright. Well where do I start?"

"The beginning of course."

"Well, I guess it started when Zach saved me."

"When you stole Booth's car and flipped it into the lake." Brennan had to interrupt. I knew it was in her nature but still, it was slightly annoying but I didn't mind really,

"Yeah, when I flipped the car. The man still won't let me drive." Angie grinned.

"And I head that he gave you mouth to mouth?" I blushed a little and Angie squealed while Brennan looked confused.

"Yeah and then I saw you the next day and well you know that bit." She shook her head,

"Uhuh, go on."

"Then I took Zach to this café called La Amor."

"Oh! That's Spanish for the heart." I smiled as Brennan found something in the conversation she understood. "We talked for a while and just hung out. Then the next day I was just hanging around the house when Parker was dropped off and then Zach popped by. We had dinner watched a movie and I put Parker to bed. Then we watched Firefly and Zach was rambling so I kissed him. Then we fell asleep on the couch together"

She squealed again, "That is so cute!" I laughed just as we pulled up to the mall. We got out and continued to talk about anything and everything.

We went to a few different stores and picked out a lot of stuff. We got a bed set that was blue and purple, a black writing desk with matching nightstands, and other stuff.

"Now it's time to go clothes shopping."

"I don't know Angie, Seeley-"

"Booth isn't here sweetie."

"Angela I think that-"

"Brennan come on this will be fun." I looked at Brennan who shrugged her shoulders,

"Alright, but I'm blaming all of this on you." Angela grinned,

"Well let's go!" She took my hand and we were off.

Eventually we made our way back to the car which was stuffed with all of the bags of clothes Angela had got. When we pulled up to the house we started to unload all the bags. And of course that was the moment that Seeley had decided to walk out the door,

"What the- Angela!" Angela gave him a sheepish smile and Jack and Zach popped their heads out of the door,

"Hey Booth. So we got her a bed set which is in the trunk and there's a writing desk and two nightstands waiting at the mall for pick up on Thursday."

"What about all this?" He gestured to all the bags around him,

"Well, a girl needs new clothes, and seeing how Brennan and I are the female persons in her life we, **I** thought that the girl needed a shopping trip." Seeley let out a sigh,

"Fine. Just… ugh." He turned his back and Angela gave me a smirk. I laughed and walked into my room to find Jack and Zach with paint all over them.

"What happened?"

"Jack attempted to cover the ceiling in the paint you chose and-"

"In short it dripped onto us." I laughed so hard until Jack took the paint brush and got paint on my nose. I gasped before grabbing a brush and throwing paint at him then. They laughed and a paint war ensued. We threw paint at one another until Brennan and Angela came in and got caught in the middle of it. They screamed at first but joined in. It was nice to see them all laughing and having a good time. Even Brennan was laughing. Then Booth entered the room,

"What the heck is going on?" We all looked at each other before throwing paint at the FBI agent. "Oh now it's on!" he picked up his own paint brush and began throwing pain around. Even Parker joined in. Eventually we all became exhausted and ran out of paint. We all slumped down to the floor and laughed. Angela looked at Zach, Jack, and I,

"So, who started this little fiasco anyway?" Zach and I pointed to Jack,

"Oh, thanks guys."

"Well you did start this Jack."

"I concur with Alex. Hodgins took the paint brush and painted Alex's nose after she laughed at his lack of ability to paint the ceiling without getting paint on us."

"Shut up Zach." I sighed and stood up,

"Well, if you guys want I could make dinner. Seeley here bought some frozen Chinese food so I could cook that up." They all agreed that that would be great. I walked out to the kitchen and pulled everything I needed out of the freezer.

"May I assist you?" I turned around to see Zach standing there. I smiled,

"Of course." He smiled,

"I'm not adequate at cooking so I may require some assistance."

"Than I will teach you how to cook." As the cooking lesson went on we were laughing at Zach's attempts to cook the rice. Eventually we did get all the food cooked and took it into my room and sat it on the floor. They all cheered,

"About time! I'm starved."

"Oh shut it Seel. Zach just got a crash course on cooking." Angela smiled,

"Really?"

"I cooked the rice." He smiled as he set the plates and utensils down. When we finished our food it was time for everyone to go home and get cleaned up. Brennan and Angela left and Jack was waiting in the car for Zach. He placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away. I smiled before pulling him back giving him a much longer kiss. When I pulled away he blushed slightly,

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." He smiled,

"Until tomorrow then, good night Alex."

"Good night Zach." He headed out to the car and waved to me before climbing in. I walked into the house to find Seeley asleep on the floor and Parker was half asleep beside him. I picked Parker up and took him into the bathroom. "Come on buddy. Let's get you into a bath okay?" He nodded his head and once I got the water going I went to get him another pair of clothes. When I got back to the bathroom I found that he was already in the tub scrubbing off. I turned the water off and poured the bubbles in.

"Now I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." I went back into my room to wake Seeley,

"Seel, Seeley." I shook him and slowly he woke up. "Come on Seel. I'll take care of Parker, you just go clean off and go to bed." He mumbled thanks before stumbling off to bed. When Parker got cleaned off and put into bed I went took myself a shower then headed to the couch since my room wasn't finished yet. I lied down absolutely exhausted from the days events.


	13. planning the future while looking back

The next morning I got Parker up and made breakfast. I decided to make eggs and bacon with cinnamon toast and hash browns. I got a glass of milk out for Parker and Coffee for Seeley before pouring myself a glass of apple juice. Seeley slumped into the chair and I sat his food in front of him. Once Parker was done eating his food he went to his room to get ready for school.

"He takes the bus to school, so once he leaves we'll head over to the Jeffersonian."

"Alright." Over the last few weeks I think I have changed a lot. I've lost a lot of my attitude and anger that I had started out with. I've seemed to have taken on a more laid back and calm approach to things.

"Hey, have you, ah, have you been thinking about what you wanted to do with your life? I mean job wise?" I stopped. I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't even thought about it that far.

"Uh, no, no I haven't. Why?"

"Don't worry about it. How about today at the lab you think about what you want to do and then look around the internet for a college. You can borrow one of the squints lap tops." I tugged at my long sleeves and chewed on my lip slightly,

"Um, sure." Seeley must have picked up on my hesitation,

"What's wrong?"

"Um, Seeley, I, um… I…" I let out a sigh,

"Hey," I looked up at him to see concern in his eyes, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Seel, I'm not smart enough for that kind of thing."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. Okay, listen, I excel in two things: Music and history. That's it. Science and math are through the floor, I'm good at English but not great at it. Seel, I could hardly pass Algebra two let alone chemistry concepts."

"Don't worry, we'll work it out. I promise." I sighed,

"Alright." Once Parker was on the bus we headed over to the lab. When we got there I headed to Angela's office seeing how Jack and Zach were busy.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Seeley wants me to go to college."

"That's great!" I frowned slightly, "Not great? What's wrong?"

"Angie, I'm not smart enough for college. Math and science are the worst subjects in the world. I'm okay at English. The only thing I'm good at is history and music. No college would accept me." She gave me a devilish grin and I knew she had something up her sleeve,

"I have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Booth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into Bones office where she was sitting at her desk working away. I knocked on the door to get her attention,

"Hey Booth, do we have a case?"

"No, but… can I ask you something?"

"Well of course you can ask me something but-" I could tell this was going to be a long confusing answer so I just cut to the chase,

"Is there anyway you or one of the squints could tutor Alex?"

"Tutor her in what exactly?"

"Math. Science."

"Booth we have a lot of work to do I don't wee how we'll have time to-"

"Temperance please. I'm begging you. I want Alex to be able to go to college and she doesn't think she's smart enough to get in to a college because she isn't good at math or science." I really was begging. Alex deserved to have as much of a normal life as possible and she deserved the opportunity to go and make something great out of her life. Just as Brenan was about to say something Angela came running in,

"Just the two people I wanted to see. Listen, I'm not taking no as an answer from either one of you two. Jack is taking a two hour lunch break every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and during that time he is going help Alex with her math and science. Any questions?" I grinned at her,

"Angela I could kiss you!" She smirked at me,

"Maybe some other time."

~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela had come back to tell me that Jack was going to tutor me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I had no intention of going against what she said so when lunch time came around Jack, Zach, and I headed over to the diner. We ordered our food then got down to business,

"So, what math classes have you taken? Algebra, Geometry, and Algebra two. I got a D in Algebra, a C in Geometry, and I barely got a D in Algebra two."

"What about science?"

"Chemistry, Physics, and Biology. I failed Chemistry and Physics and got a D in Biology."

"Don't worry, we can change all that. By the time I'm done with you you'll know everything there is to know about science and math." The rest of time we spent going over basics to see just how much help I need. When we were done Jack told me that there was a lot of work that needed to be done but I knew my basics so it would be easy for me to pick it up along the way. When we got back to the lab Jack went to talk to Booth leaving Zach and I alone.

"What do you plan to do for a career?"

"I'd like to be a musician." He smiled at me,

"That suites you well. You have a very good voice and should do exceedingly well." I grinned at him before kissing his cheek,

"That's sweet Zach."

"Really?" I nodded and he grinned, "So I said something… "sweet"?" I laughed a little,

"Yeah, you said something that made me really happy."

"Oh! Well I am… happy… that I made you happy. Did I say that correctly?" I smiled,

"You did." His smile grew. Jack and Angela came down to the lab and joined us,

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't really have any."

"Good because we are going out tonight. All of us."

"Sound good to me." After the day was over we all headed over to a "restaurant" as Seeley called it, "Seel, it's a bar. It's okay. I've been in plenty of bars before."

"What?"

"I used to sing in them at home."

"Well sweetie then I think you need to get up there and sing."

"Angela-"

"Yeah I want to hear Alex sing."

"Hodgins-"

"Sure!" I wanted to cut off Booth and made a quick dash to the microphone. I whispered to the drummer and the bass player what I wanted to sing and they nodded their heads. I picked up the guitar on stage and started strumming,

"Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?  
They said when Janie was arrested  
they found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun  
she ain't never gonna be the same.

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
What did her daddy do?  
He jacked a little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane  
They say the spell that he was under the lightning and the  
thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain

Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do?  
It's Janie's last I.O.U.  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze.  
He ain't never gonna be the same.

Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away

Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run

Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Because Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Janie's got a gun." I ended the song and then there were cheers. I grinned as I saw my friends screaming and cheering. I thanked the band and went back to the table,

"That was great!" Angie was jumping up and down,

"Dude that was amazing! You've got some killer pipes."

"Thanks Jack."

"You have an exceptional voice, I'm sure Steven Tyler would love to hear you sing his song some time."

"You know Steven Tyler?"

"Yeah he bought a copy of my book and I signed it for him." I looked at Seeley who shook his head,

"Nice job kid. You've got some real talent." Zach just smiled at me,

"I told you she was good." I took his hand and smiled. Things were looking good. Until I saw him. One of the many people who haunted my dreams. I pulled at my sleeves as the old wounds seemed to burn again. I could see it all so clear again,

"_come on honey it's just a little fun?"_

"_Little fun? You call beating up an old man fun?"_

"_You're sick Tony. Sick!" I slapped him across the face and stormed away. I didn't get far before he whipped me around and slammed me up against the car. My arm went through the window. The pain was excruciating but not as bad as the blow I received to my jaw._

"_Not as sick as you're gonna be." He pried my mouth open and poured bottle after bottle of beer down my throat. As much as I tried scream I couldn't because of the liquid going down my throat. I started to loose consciousness. "We'll have fun together honey."_

"I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air." Seeley looked at me with concern,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little headache. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Won't be long." I quickly went the other way and when I was out of sight of all of them I quickly ran to the restroom. I took deep breaths. "Stay calm. Breathe."

"Yes, stay calm. Everything's going to be just fine." I turned around and he was there. I could feel the tears slide down my face, "We're gonna have fun together honey." I started crying harder and I screamed as loud as I could. I felt his hand cover my mouth and I bit down on his hand.

"Ah! You little-" I felt his hand cross my face and I cried more.

"How did you find me?"

"Was easy. I saw your face on the news. The poor girl who lost her family…"

"Shut up!" He slapped me again but as soon as his hand hit my face the door was broken down. Seeley grabbed Tony and threw him on the ground. I slid to the floor and cried. Seeley kept hitting him over and over again. Jack and Zach had to pull him off of him before he killed him. Brennan cuffed him and Angela held onto me as tight as possible. After the cops took away an unconscious Tony Seeley pulled me tightly to him.

"I wanna go home."

"Okay, okay. We'll go home."


End file.
